


🔥Sky and Bloom's First Kiss🦋

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Sky and Bloom finally have their first kiss after they have spent everyday with each other training and fighting
Relationships: Bloom & Sky (Winx Club)
Kudos: 1





	🔥Sky and Bloom's First Kiss🦋

Sky and Bloom are training and sparing together getting ready to fight the Burned Ones, after they are done they sit and relax, drinking water, and talking about whatever they want to talk about they talk about how their lives have changed ever since they met and have been paired together to battle the Burned Ones.

"So what do you want to do now" Sky said.

"We could go to my room and watch a romantic movie then we can kiss after it's over" Bloom said.

Sky and Bloom get up, head back inside to Bloom's room to watch a romantic movie, have popcorn, cotton candy and soda, she turns the tv one and finds a romantic movie that is their favorite they share the popcorn, and cotton candy then drink their sodas once the movie is over they throw everything away and listen to their favorite song and start dancing to it having a great time and keep dancing until they feel like watching another romantic movie.

After the song is over they sit on Bloom's bed and watch another romantic movie while holding hands after the movie is over they lay on her bed but sit up and finally have their first kiss which they will never forget. They lay on her bed and enjoy their time relaxing laughing and talking then fall asleep while relaxing.


End file.
